


Voted Cutest Couple

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after they get into a massive fight Gerard and Frank are voted Cutest Couple for their high school yearbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voted Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> A cutesy little one shot to flex my writing muscles. Unbeta'd.

“You guys won!”

Gerard blinked up at the peppy student representative – Erin, Erica? He’s pretty sure he has a couple of classes with her – bouncing on her toes in front of him. She’d shaken him out of a pretty horrible daydream, one where Frank had followed through on his threat to bury Gerard alive, so he wasn’t too upset over the intrusion.

“Uh…” He began, eloquently. “What?”

“You and Frank! You guys won cutest couple by a landslide vote.” Erica – that’s it – clapped her hands happily. Gerard sat back in his chair, giving himself as much distance from the hyperactive girl as he could without appearing rude. She hardly seemed to notice. “Alright, I need you guys in the hallway near the gym right before lunch. Okay?”

“Why?” Gerard asked.

“So we can take a picture for the yearbook, duh!” She reached out and ruffled Gerard’s hair with unnecessary force. “You guys are so cute! Make sure you’re both there, okay?”

She bounded off before Gerard could respond.

When Gerard finally dared to turn towards the eyes he could feel staring at him Frank was wearing a look that combined both annoyance and befuddlement in a way that was somehow still so painfully adorable. As soon as Gerard caught his eyes Frank looked away, opening his textbook deliberately.

*

“What did she want?”

Frank’s tone feigned disinterest, but he made no move to leave without an answer. Gerard reached out to him automatically, but when Frank kept his arms firmly crossed he let his hand drop.

“She, uh. We won best couple. Or, no, cutest couple. And we’re supposed to go to the hallway near the gym before lunch for a photo for the yearbook.”

“Oh.” Frank looked surprised and, for the first time since he stormed out of Gerard’s house yesterday, not angry.

Gerard opened his mouth to ask what they were going to _do_. Gerard couldn’t stand for a photo looking like, well, his usual everyday slobby self and they certainly couldn’t be cutest couple when Frank wasn’t even letting him touch him. Before Gerard could utter any of these concerns Frank walked out.

*

Posing for pictures for a yearbook is arbitrary and stupid. The high school yearbook is arbitrary and stupid. Hell, most of the shit in high school is arbitrary and stupid in Gerard’s opinion.

Maybe they can get out of it.

Frank never did say he would show up to the impromptu photo shoot. Maybe he doesn’t actually want to pose as the school’s stupidest – cutest – couple. After all, who actually likes participating in arbitrary high school shit? Not Gerard, that’s for fucking sure.

Frank would, though.

Of course he would. Gerard knows this like he knows how Frank’s hand arches when it’s wrapped around the neck of a guitar. Like he remembered the way Frank’s eyes glowed when voting for prom themes was first announced.

Gerard made a quick stop at the bathroom between classes to put on some makeup.

*

When he peeked around the corner into the hall Frank was already there, smiling and chatting easily with Erica and some bored-looking dude holding a digital camera. His sneakers squeaked on the linoleum as he approached, announcing his arrival for him.

“Gerard, you’re here,” Erica called, waving him over as if they weren’t the only ones in the hallway.

“Okay, you two, get against that wall there and hug, or something. Oh, and one of you has to hold this.” She produced a small sign from her purse that simply read “cutest couple.”

Gerard groaned at the sign and even Frank pulled a face, but they followed instructions. Frank backed up against the wall and wrapped an arm easily around Gerard’s waist, holding up the sign with his free hand. Gerard cautiously threw his arm over Frank’s shoulder. Frank didn’t react.

“Oh, that looks so good,” she squealed happily. “Now, Brad, get the camera ready. Oh, and don’t forget to smile.”

Gerard sighed. If there’s anything he’s not good at its smiling on cue. Most of the Way family Christmas cards feature a picture that makes him look like he has indigestion. The only way that he can look good in a photo is if someone makes him smile or laugh, it requires a skill that only two people have perfected: Mikey and Frank.

One of whom is standing right next to him, steadfastly refusing to make eye contact.

Frank dug his fingernails into Gerard’s side suddenly making him gasp. “Don’t you _dare_ ruin this for me,” he hissed, still not making eye contact. “And at lease _pretend_ like you fucking love me, okay?”

“Okay! Are you guys ready? One, two, three, smile!”

Gerard forced his lips out in what felt more like bearing his teeth than grinning. The camera flashed.

“Oh, Frank, I think you blinked,” Erica sighed.

“Probably,” Frank agreed.

“Let’s take another one. Okay, one, two, three, smile!”

The camera flashed again.

“Okay-”

“Wait,” Gerard said. He knew he hadn’t smiled well, again. “I think I blinked. Can we take that again?”

“Uh, sure. Okay, one-”

“Wait, just give me a sec,” he snapped, harsher than he meant to.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him.

“Alright,” she decided. “One minute. We _do_ have to get to lunch.”

“Fine.”

“Gerard,” Frank asked. “What’re you-”

Gerard leaned down so that he could whisper to Frank privately.

“I’m sorry.” Frank tensed up, but didn’t move away. “I’m sorry I lashed out at you yesterday I’m just really scared. I’m scared about graduating. I’m scared about college. And… And I’m terrified of losing you. I’m going to be hours away from you for months at a time and that’s something that’s _never_ happened to us. And I don’t know how to deal with that.”

He dared to nudge Frank’s cheek gently with his nose. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Please don’t set my comic books on fire.”

“You ready?” Erica asked.

“Yup,” Gerard said quickly, getting back into position.

“Okay. One. Two. Three-”

“Imagine Batman in Wonder Woman’s costume,” Frank muttered.

“–Smile!”

*

When the yearbook finally came back the Cutest Couple was featured at the bottom of the second page of superlatives, just below The Most Likely To Succeed, holding each other and smiling brightly.

Frank didn’t even hit Gerard over the head with it when Gerard started complaining about how stupid his senior photo was.

Okay, he did, but not _that_ hard.


End file.
